breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Crimson Darkness 11
Breath: Crimson Darkness 11 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Jacket Mike Skyblack's house "...and that's what happened..." I stared at him, I could feel his pain, I started petting his back... "Now...I'm just thinking...what am I doing? Why am I killing these ponies? I'm just a giant hypocrite..." "Don't say that...did you had and your grandfather spent alot of time togheter?" "Yes..." he sighed "Yes..." "Did he knew that you kill ponies?" He took some time to answer... "No...and now...he probaly knows...and I'm preety sure, he's ashamed..." "Don't worry...I'm sure he'll understand..." "How? Tell me...HOW?!" "He loves you, Sky...he'll probaly be upset for now, but he won't be ashamed...because he knows that this is your hobbie...he'll respect it, even if he doesn't like it..." He sighed...I friendly hugged him... "But...I'm still a hypocrite, I kill bad ponies, but I'm a bad pony for doing so..." "No, you are a hero, Sky! You're cleaning the streets of Ponyville, banishing the dark powers with YOUR dark powers! The power, of Karma and Payback..." He thought about it for a while, before nodding... "Huh...yeah...you're kinda right...wait no, you're ABSOLUTELY right!" "That's the spirit, keep up like that!" He smiled and glared at me, before jumping off the sofa... "So...where are you going?" "Where are WE going...I want to show you something..." I followed him to his room, pretending to not feel awkward... "Uuuhh...Sky? Did your Cutie Mark ever alarmed somepony?" "No, why? Oh, because of the cloud raining blood? Nope, never... " There was a mirror, he stopped infront of it...and said... "Mirror, mirror on the wall, is there someone as crazy as me?" That's when somekind of scanner on top of the mirror scanned him, and then, the word "NO" appeared on the mirror... And suddently, it opened... "Follow me!" We trotted downstairs and I saw a double-door, he stopped infront of it and said... "The blade cuts, the red water comes out, the unlucky one dies and I smile..." A hoof-scanner appeared on the right, he sticked his hoof in it and it scanned his hoof... The door suddently opened, we trotted in... And I saw myself...in Skyblack's Torture Chamber... "Whenever you feel bored and wants to punish somepony, drag the pony I say here, and then do what you want with him..." "What about you?" "Me? I'm trying to get rid of my nightmares, remember?" "Oh yeah, pffft, dumb me..." "Hey..." he sticked a hoof to my shoulder "You're not dumb, kid, you're just new in the world of torture...now, come on, let's rest..." We trotted back upstairs and I left Skyblack's room while he closed the door, I went to Fluttershy's bedroom, apparently, still sleeping from the little "game" we had a few minutes ago... I had to sleep on the sofa... On the next morning... I woke up with somepony shaking me... "Crimson! Crimson! Wake up, Skyblack wants to see you!" "H-Huh?" Skyblack showed up in the door. "Crimson, get up! I want to show you something!" I jumped off the sofa and stumbled my way to the hallway... "What is it?" "This is your lucky day, I managed to capture a pony myself, he's in the chamber, it's time to prove that you are real psycho!" I smiled... "I won't dissapoint you!" "That's what I like to hear..." He led me to the chamber... Crimson Darkness 12 Category:Crimson Darkness